


Давай будем

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Midorima needs a hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во сне не бывает удачи.</p><p>(Или Мидориме снятся плохие сны, он задает дурацкие вопросы, а Такао, как всегда, чрезвычайно проницателен.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай будем

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, курсив, скобки, сборище хэдканонов - начали за здравие, кончили сами понимаете.

Любимое слово Мидоримы Шинтаро с момента поступления в старшую школу – «дистанция». Мидориме многое в жизни удается, но вот с дистанциями он управляется просто мастерски.

Баскетбол окончательно перестает быть для него контактным видом спорта – Мидорима теперь запросто бросает с середины площадки или даже из-под кольца противника. Ему не нужна команда, когда есть строго расчерченное линиями и выкрашенное яркой краской расстояние до кольца.

Жизнь тоже как-то перестает быть контактным видом спорта: Мидорима считает, что перерос глупости вроде друзей, команды, игры ради веселья.

_(Однажды у Мидоримы появился лучший друг, но потом их дружба треснула, и осколок попал этому другу в глаз и, наверное, в сердце. Однажды у Мидоримы был человек, за которым он готов был следовать куда угодно, но потом место этого человека занял кто-то другой, и Мидорима слишком поздно это понял. Однажды Акаши Сейджуро сказал ему: «Давай будем врагами», и Мидорима не нашел в себе сил ему отказать.)_

Однажды у Мидоримы были друзья, но эта история плохо закончилась.

***

Такао Казунари похож на шустрый, компактный ураган.

_(–Эй, Шин-чан, кого это ты называешь компактным?!)_

Такао Казунари сносит все на своем пути и видит все-все, будто с высоты птичьего полета, но что хуже всего – Такао Казунари с легкостью преодолевает расстояние, сокращает дистанции так, будто они совсем ничего не стоят, и если бы это была война, Мидорима проиграл бы задолго до того, как осознал это.

Такао говорит ему: «Я хочу, чтобы ты меня признал», а Мидорима думает – да что не так с этим парнем. Как можно говорить такое, быть таким прямым и бесхитростным? 

(Это уже потом он узнает, что Такао Казунари – какой угодно, но не бесхитростный).

Как можно вот так просто сказать подобное человеку, которого больше всего мечтал победить? Как можно практически по щелчку пальцев записать врага в приятели?

_(Как-то раз Мидориме снится, что Такао смотрит на него немигающим взглядом – один глаз у него серо-голубой, а другой тускло-желтый – и говорит: «Давай будем врагами, Шин-чан». В тот день Мидорима ходит мрачный, как туча, хотя по гороскопу Раки оказываются на первом месте.)_

Вопрос долго не дает Мидориме покоя, все вертится и вертится в голове, и Мидорима бросает на Такао взгляды украдкой, будто надеется, что это как-то поможет. Вскоре он понимает, что самообман не поможет уж точно – в конце концов, он сделал не все, что мог, чтобы избавиться от мысли, раздражительно пульсирующей в висках. 

Мидорима не придумывает ничего лучше, чем спросить напрямую. Такао смеется своим дурацким смехом, а потом вдруг замолкает под тяжестью взгляда Мидоримы.

– Вау, так ты это серьезно, – удивленно моргает он. Мидорима фыркает – ну конечно же, он серьезно, иначе и быть не может. Такао пристально рассматривает его, будто ищет признаки того, что Мидорима все же пошутил, и на секунду Мидориме кажется, что в глазах Такао играют желтые блики. Такао почти сразу же смаргивает это выражение и теперь смотрит на Мидориму, как на непутевого ребенка. От этого почему-то становится совсем неуютно.

– С вами, ребятами из Поколения чудес, что-то серьезно не так, – в конце концов, вздыхает он. – Ты правда думаешь, что «враг» и «соперник» – это одно и то же? Правда-правда, Шин-чан?

Мидорима хочет ответить что-то вроде «разумеется, идиот» и даже успевает открыть рот, но секундной заминки достаточно для того, чтобы в голове поселились сомнения. Такао выглядит неприлично довольным, словно эта пауза – лучшее, что случалось в его жизни.

Мидорима совсем некстати думает о том, что сказал тогда Акаши: «Да, давай», но при этом немедленно понял, что вовсе не имеет это в виду. 

– Я никогда не считал тебя своим врагом, – объясняет Такао. – Высокомерным козлом, может быть, но такое случается даже с лучшими из нас.

Наверное, что-то отражается у Мидоримы на лице, потому что Такао быстро добавляет:  
– Упс, с козлом я переборщил, да?  
– Такао.  
– Ну извини, я думал, у нас тут минутка честности, – шутливо разводит руками он. – Твоя гордость точно не пострадала?  
– _Такао_.  
– Молчу-молчу.

Такао держит обещание: молчит до конца обеда, для него это – ужасная редкость, а для Мидоримы – не менее ужасная роскошь. Впрочем, молчание не мешает ему улыбаться так заразительно, что это попросту раздражает.

***

Такао Казунари похож на шустрый, компактный ураган: он носит с собой запасной пластырь и даже со спины видит этими своими невозможными глазами, когда Мидориме больше нечем обматывать пальцы; он просыпается пораньше, чтобы посмотреть утренний гороскоп, и ворует карандаш ленивого бога у Мидоримы из пенала перед важными тестами, а потом так же незаметно возвращает обратно, отвлекая внимание Мидоримы банкой его любимого шируко. Мидорима орет на него каждый раз, но так и не убирает карандаш из пенала.

Такао сводит дистанцию в баскетболе к «круто, Шин-чан, а еще дальше можешь?», а жизнь вдруг оказывается наполненной чужими случайными и не очень прикосновениями. Если бы жизнь была баскетболом, а за вторжение в личное пространство выдавали предупреждения с последующим удалением с поля, Такао бы превысил свой предел еще на первых пяти прикосновениях. Но жизнь – и близко не баскетбол, поэтому он продолжает хлопать Мидориму по спине, сталкиваться с ним плечами, пинать ногами и невинно делать вид, что это был кто-то другой. Будто кто-то еще, кроме основного состава баскетбольной команды, осмелится пнуть Мидориму.

_(Мияджи орет: «Мидорима, отдай этот пас, по-хорошему тебе говорю!»_  
_Ооцубо почти отеческим жестом, от которого Мидорима и не думает уклоняться, ерошит ему волосы и говорит: «Молодец»._  
_Кимуро ворчит: «Вот Мидорима тоже данк делать не умеет, чего вы ко мне прицепились?», а Мидорима, все еще преисполненный чувством собственного достоинства, под громогласный хохот Такао молча делает идеальный – выверенный, точный, со строго дозированной силой – данк._  
_– Я не расслышал, Кимуро-семпай, – невозмутимо поправляет очки он, – что там было про данк?_

_Трехочковые трехочковыми, но он не может допустить, чтобы кто-то считал, будто Мидорима Шинтаро чего-то не может.)_

***

Если сравнить со спортивным километражем расстояние, которое Такао пришлось преодолеть от надоедливого парня, который играет с Мидоримой в одной команде, до напарника, его, наверное, можно было бы считать марафонским бегуном, и Мидорима до сих пор ждет, когда же Такао выдохнется, устанет, сойдет с дистанции, но этого почему-то все никак не происходит.

– Ты можешь перестать ждать, что я оставлю тебя в покое, – ловя на себе очередной косой взгляд, проницательно замечает Такао, будто кто-то давал ему разрешение читать чужие мысли. Мидорима делает вид, что не услышал, но все равно послушно прекращает ждать.

_(Во сне Такао смеется и говорит: «Я абсолютен»)_

***

Мидориме нравится думать, что он довольно умный и наблюдательный человек. То, что с тренировками Такао после проигрыша Ракузан творится что-то странное, он замечает сразу, только вот не сразу понимает – что же именно. Тренер Накатани находится в достаточно благодушном настроении, чтобы объяснить:

– Он пытается сымитировать Глаз Императора с помощью своего ястребиного взгляда, ты разве не знал?

В руках Мидорима держит очередной мяч, и ему приходится изрядно постараться, чтобы сдержаться и не бросить его прямо Такао в затылок. Пальцы чешутся – хочется схватить за шиворот футболки и трясти, пока этот придурок не придет в себя и не оставит эту ненормальную затею. Он с трудом дожидается, когда тренер отойдет, чтобы тут же решительным шагом направиться к Такао. 

Мидорима грубо хватает его за плечо, и Такао оборачивается, а потом едва слышно присвистывает.

– Скажи-ка, Шин-чан, – весело начинает он, – если бы взгляды могли убивать, ты бы даже тогда был превосходным снайпером?  
– И даже руки марать бы не пришлось, – серьезно кивает ему Мидорима. – Чем, по-твоему, ты тут занимаешься?  
Такао округляет глаза.  
– Тренируюсь.  
– Точнее, тренируешь Глаз Императора, – почти шипит Мидорима. Такао пытается делать вид, будто не понимает, о чем разговор, но в итоге складывает два и два.  
– Тренер проболтался? Да, тренирую. В следующем году мы снова встретимся с Акаши, мне бы не помешало тоже иметь кое-какие козыри в рукаве, – Такао пожимает плечами и усмехается. Внимательно окидывает Мидориму взглядом, а потом опасно щурится, мгновенно растеряв всю шутливость и беззаботность: – Или ты пытаешься сказать, что у меня ничего не выйдет?  
Мидорима знает, что это плохая идея, но все равно чеканит:  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты пытался тренировать этот прием.  
– Извини, Шин-чан, – качает головой Такао, прежде чем отвернуться и упрямо продолжить свое занятие, – но твой запас эгоистичных выходок уже давно исчерпан.

_(Во сне Такао аккуратно остригает челку, и на кончиках ножниц – почти незаметные капли крови, будто резал он вовсе не волосы, а кожу.  
– Не стой у меня на пути, Шинтаро, – со снисходительной улыбкой приказывает он._

_После этого Мидорима больше ни разу не просит Такао прекратить называть его Шин-чаном.)_

***

– Плохо выглядишь, – цокает языком Такао, присаживаясь рядом с Мидоримой, пока тот пытается пообедать. На крыше слишком ветрено, и он жалеет, что оставил пиджак в классе. – Неужели до сих пор злишься?  
– Я не злюсь, – возражает Мидорима. Аппетита нет совсем.  
– Замечательно, потому что я тоже, – легонько толкает его Такао. Мидорима думает, что, несмотря на то, что они с Такао – совершенно разные, в некоторых вопросах они все же складываются вместе, как кусочки одного пазла. Например, у Мидоримы плохо с извинениями, хотя этим никого не удивишь, но и у самого Такао с ними тоже не очень. – Но выглядишь все равно плохо. И может, все же расскажешь, с чего вдруг такая заинтересованность моими тренировками?

Мидорима знал, что рано или поздно они вернутся к этой теме. Лично он предпочел бы поздно, Такао, конечно же, выбирает другой вариант.

– Глаз Императора не принес Акаши ничего хорошего, – осторожно произносит Мидорима. – И нам для победы он не нужен.  
– Другими словами, – медленно тянет Такао спустя пару секунд тишины, – Шин-чан переживает, что я отращу себе вторую личность, а потом брошу его?  
Мидорима закрывает глаза: желание ткнуть в Такао палочками оказывается слишком сильным. Он осторожно, не делая резких движений, откладывает свой бенто в сторону.  
– Я не переживаю, – морщится он, – просто ты занимаешься всякой ерундой вместо действительно полезных вещей.  
– Как скажешь, – хитро улыбается Такао.  
– Прекрати улыбаться.  
– Как скажешь.  
– И прекрати повторять «как скажешь».  
– Хорошо, Шин-чан. Как скажешь.

***

_(Такао касается ладонью плеча Мидоримы: на его пальцах птичьи когти. Такао смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Мидорима чувствует, как подгибаются колени. Ощущение поплывшего под ногами пола слишком знакомо, как и слова – «преклонись передо мной».)_

Такао – сплошная сосредоточенность. Он грызет карандаш и почти лихорадочно листает страницы учебника, то и дело отмечая что-то у себя в тетради. Такао не очень-то любит учиться, но даже его стремительно приближающиеся экзамены способны заставить взяться за ум. Мидорима сидит на полу у кровати Такао и уже в третий раз перечитывает один и тот же абзац. Еще немного, и он будет готов поверить, что они в принципе не способны фокусироваться на учебе одновременно.

– Эй, Такао, – бездумно зовет он, – тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я преклонил перед тобой колени?  
– Мы еще не на той стадии отношений, – на автомате отвечает тот, а потом замирает, когда до него по-настоящему доходит смысл вопроса. – Подожди. Что?  
– Повторять не буду, – ворчит Мидорима, притворяясь, что в учебнике по истории Японии есть что-то безумно интересное.  
Такао пялится на него во все глаза и подозрительно уточняет:  
– Это что, вопрос с каким-то подвохом?  
– Просто забудь, – Мидорима закатывает глаза и мысленно раздает себе подзатыльники за то, что не удержал язык за зубами.  
– Ну уж нет. – Такао решительно захлопывает учебник, будто только и ждал этого момента. – Что это за вопросы такие ни с того ни с сего? Не хочу я, чтобы ты преклонял передо мной колени, ты же высоченный, мне потом будет неудобно тебя поднимать.  
– С чего бы тебе меня поднимать? – возмущенно зыркает на него Мидорима. – Я и сам могу подняться, так-то.  
– А с чего тогда вообще на колени вставать полез? – не остается в долгу Такао.  
– Почему мы вообще об этом спорим, – вздыхает Мидорима.  
– Не знаю, ты мне скажи.

Мидорима снимает очки и устало потирает переносицу: сны о Такао, который меняется, а сам Мидорима ничего не может с этим поделать, выматывают его похлеще адской недели тренировочного лагеря. Во сне Мидорима бессилен, он может только наблюдать, и, наверное, во сне не бывает удачи, не действует ни один гороскоп и не работает ни один талисман.

– Я примерно понимаю, зачем ты это спросил, – вдруг говорит Такао. Без очков Мидорима видит в лучшем случае на троечку, но голос звучит совсем рядом, и темно-зеленое пятно перед ним слишком напоминает футболку Такао. – Очки надень, хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Мидорима негнущимися пальцами подбирает очки с того места, где их оставил. Сквозь линзы мир приобретает резкость, от которой прямо сейчас Мидориме хотелось бы избавиться, и лицо Такао действительно оказывается совсем близко. Он по-дурацки улыбается и указывает на свои глаза.

– Что ты видишь? – спрашивает он. Мидорима скептически смотрит на него.  
– К сожалению, тебя.  
Такао расплывается в улыбке еще шире, привычно пропуская мимо ушей слова, которые вроде должны жалить, но перестали уже давным-давно:  
– Очень мило, Шин-чан. Как думаешь, мои глаза как-то изменились?

Мидорима пристально всматривается – лицо Такао так близко, что у него попросту нет выбора, – ищет те самые желтые блики, разницу в зрачках, что-нибудь, но в глазах Такао нет ни следа Акаши Сейджуро.

– Я это я, – серьезно говорит ему Такао, наклоняясь еще ближе. Такао Казунари – мастер сокращения дистанций в рекордные сроки, многократный чемпион своей личной олимпиады имени Мидоримы Шинтаро. Он обхватывает лицо Мидоримы ладонями, держит мягко, но крепко, будто не хочет, чтобы Мидорима куда-то уходил, и тот ему позволяет, ведь пока Такао вот так держит его, то и сам никуда не денется. 

Мидорима кивает, вцепляется пальцами Такао в плечи, словно боится, что тот сейчас рассыплется, развеется бешеной воронкой ветра и выскочит через окно, продолжая сносить все на своем пути, но уже где-нибудь далеко-далеко от него. 

_(Такао бросает Мидориме мяч как привык – со спины, одновременно видя и всю площадку, и отдельную динамическую точку на ее поверхности. Мидорима делает бросок, не сомневаясь ни секунды, и время полета мяча длится будто вечность._  
_– Хорошо бросил, Шин-чан, – сияет Такао, когда они вместе возвращаются для защиты._  
_– Хорошо подал, – отвечает Мидорима вместо традиционного «ну разумеется». Зрачки Такао расширены, это значит, что сейчас он не смотрит на площадку, на мяч, на других игроков. Сейчас ястребиные глаза Такао – обычные, серо-голубые, ни капли хищности, только немного озорства – смотрят только на Мидориму.)_

Удача больше не покидает Мидориму даже во сне.


End file.
